


Yard Sale

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Inktober 2017 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mario Kart, Super Mario Bros. - Freeform, Wii, the bunker has a living room okay, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 05:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12247644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: Sam and Dean never really went to yard sales as kids. They rarely had their own room, and the Impala’s trunk was reserved for their clothes and John’s weapons. They missed out on a lot of things in their lives that they couldn’t make up for.





	Yard Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of the Inktober challenge! This one was really fun to write and now I wanna play Mario Kart.
> 
> Day 3: Video Game

        Sam and Dean never really went to yard sales as kids. They rarely had their own room, and the Impala’s trunk was reserved for their clothes and John’s weapons. They missed out on a lot of things in their lives that they couldn’t make up for. Yard sales, though, that was one thing they _could_ experience. So, on their way home from their latest hunt, Dean pulls over when he sees tables set up in someone’s yard, grinning to himself. He can hear Sam groaning beside him, and sees Castiel sitting up and looking around in the back seat.

 

“Dude. Yard sale. Come on.” Sam groans again.

 

“Dean, we’ve been away from the Bunker for two and a half weeks. We’ve been on three different hunts. All I want to do is get back, take a warm shower, and sleep.”

 

“A yard sale?” They both turn to look at Castiel, Dean clearly the more excited of the two.

 

“Yeah, man. It’s where people gather all their old junk and sell it super cheap so it doesn’t take up space in their house or garage or wherever anymore.” Castiel tilts his head curiously but nods nonetheless.

 

        Castiel had come back human. The only thing Dean had cared about was the fact that Cas came back, but both he and Sam were making an effort to help Castiel adjust to the more difficult parts of humanity. They rarely had time for fun, but Dean had vowed to show Cas the finer things in life, too. So here they were, browsing a yard sale in the middle of some small town in Iowa (last Dean checked, anyway), looking through someone else’s junk. The fact that they’d never had the opportunity in childhood made the experience a little more enjoyable for Dean, and even Sam found a few copies of books he’d been meaning to pick up.

 

“Oh my god, Sammy!” Dean grins, looking through the Wii games. He picks a few out, grabbing the Wii and assorted cords and controllers and paying for them all, setting them in the Impala’s trunk.

 

“Please tell me you got Mario Kart.” Much to Dean’s delight, Sam has a small smile on his face.

 

“Hell yeah I did. I told Cas I was gonna show him the finer things in humanity. What better way than a Mario Kart tournament?” Sam rolls his eyes but chuckles to himself nonetheless, setting his books in the trunk. Dean shuts the trunk and leans against it, smiling to himself while he watches Castiel look through each and every object laid out on the table. The former angel smiles once he’s looked through everything, paying for the things he’s found and setting them in the trunk once Dean opens it. He raises an eyebrow at the Wii, glancing at Dean.

 

“What’s that?” Dean grins, shutting the trunk and opening the back door of the Impala for Castiel.

 

“One of the greatest things invented to pass the time. Come on, let’s get home, I wanna set this baby up.” Castiel slides in the back seat and Dean shuts the door behind him, getting in the car and driving him. Even if he drives a little faster on the way home, who’d notice?

 

        They make it home in five hours (a record, if Dean’s being cocky). Once they’re parked, Dean hops out and grabs the Wii and games from the trunk, humming to himself while he walks to the makeshift living room they’ve made in the library. He sets up the Wii, loading Mario Kart and grabbing batteries for the controllers.

 

“Cas! Sam! Come on, let’s play!” He can practically hear Sam groaning all the way in his room. He grabs a remote, flopping down on the couch and grinning to himself. He hands Sam a remote once he’s sat on the couch, showing Castiel how to play before handing him his own remote. Sam quickly claims Mario, much to Dean’s protest. Castiel picks the first character he thinks is cute (which happens to be Yoshi, go figure), so Dean goes for Toad. They all pick their cars and the agree on a course.

 

They get through several rather heated matches before Sam taps out, chuckling to himself as he goes to his room.

 

“What else is there to play?” Castiel asks, looking over at Dean. Dean grins back, grabbing the bag of games.

 

“Music to my ears, buddy.” He grabs the games, letting Castiel look through them. Castiel picks a case and hands it to Dean, who grins. “Super Mario brothers. Nice choice.” He shifts off the couch, putting the disc into the console and dropping back onto his place on the couch. If he’s a little bit closer to Cas when he sits, who’s gonna notice?

 

        They spend ten minutes going over the controls and letting Castiel get used to the game before they actively try to beat levels. Before either of them realizes it, it’s nearly three in the morning and they’ve gone through seven beers between the two of them.

 

        Loose and happy is the best way to describe how Dean is feeling. His family is safe, they’ve got a place to call home, and they’re all alive and unharmed. Castiel slumps against Dean’s side a moment later, fast asleep. Dean smiles to himself and settles back into the couch, pulling a blanket over them.

 

Yeah, life couldn’t get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
